earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shigesato Itoi interview on MOTHER 3
I found out about this exclusive interview with ''MOTHER'' series creator, Shigesato Itoi, because of some of the latest eidts on this Wikia, so I decided to have a look through the whole thing. WARNING! This interview contains major spoilers from MOTHER 3. Don't read it if you want more of a surprise when you play the game. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 I had not idea Itoi himself did the "Okay desu ka?" thing, and without him even knowing! All the freaking awesome music in MOTHER 3 was done by one person? Wow! And the "Love Theme" being created so late in development and so quickly... Just, amazing. ...Wait, those Happy Boxes WEREN'T televisions? Weird... And the Magypsy names are musical terms. Neat! So creative. Lucas learning PSI in the tunnel... That scene was MESSED UP! Still, I like all these creative aspects of the game. Oh wow, Itoi watches Lost. Those Oxygen Machines were pretty weird. And that poor mole cricket... And Buzz Buzz. I thought the Frog thing was interesting, though I preferred the Escargo Express to the Item Guy. And of course, the Mr. Saturns are awesome! I learned a long time ago about the first chapter and Hinawa's death, so that kind of ruined the experience for me. This game is kind of different from the other games in the series, but I like it for that. Yeah, and Fassad (Yokuba) shocking poor Salsa, he was so cute that little monkey... Though I will admit, I probably would have died a lot as Salsa if Fassad wasn't there. And the Claymen? I never realized exactly how important they were. "People who are involved with the development of a game are like a group full of weirdos"; that explains a lot. Wait, Itoi smoked? But he quit, that's good. ...And, I kind of felt bad for not crying during the last battle. I mean, I felt sad, yeah, but not... Well... Anyway, the ending itself was very vague... I won't say anything, but I'm kind of left wondering what really happened... Hey yeah, I didn't notice it at the time, but originally, the MOTHER 3 logo looked more mechanical, with some woody parts here and there, but at the end, it's all completely wooden, with the "O" in "MOTHER" being the usual planet Earth. I like that. This is some heavy stuff, there is no such thing as "forever"... Mixing wood with metal... I guess that does sound weird. LOL, wow, he describes Porky (Pokey Minch) as a symbol of humankind! I'm glad they just kept it "MOTHER 3" this time around, it makes things simpler, and I think it's more powerful this way. Just MOTHER 3... Plus I agree with what Itoi said, too. Inconsistency is something I usually can't handle, though in this case, I'll make an exception. I know where Itoi is coming from describing Porky. Being bad is pretty fun to most people. That being said, Porky really WAS more evil in this game then the previous one, even if he's still a spoiled brat at heart. And... DID Porky want to be Ness's friend? It's a good thing I'm playing through the game again. Yeah, Porky's parents were horrible, and we all know the parents help make the child... Though Picky seems to be pretty good, or at least decent. So now... Well, I'm not spoiling anything, so yeah, With characters like Fassad and Porky one can't really decide of they're truly evil or just doing horrible things without realizing their faults... It's all really philosophical. And that doorknob joke throughout the game was funny, too. ...Wait, a rumor that Flint is Ness?! That's just ridiculous! ...Wait, Flint had more lines?! Man, I should have continued to talk to him! Okay, talk to him six times... Got it! "So if someone approached me and said that they'd like to make MOTHER 4, I might just tell them to go for it. (laughs) If there was a MOTHER 4, I'd like to play it." ...Ironically, I KNOW someone, on deviantART, that's making a MOTHER 4. I've got to find him and tell him about this! I found his page The project on Starment.net The last page isn't all that interesting, just talks about beachcombing and this kind of roll tha tItoi regards as much as ''MOTHER 2''/''EarthBound'' fans do the game... Interesting stuff! Check it out, if you've finished playing MOTHER 3! -